steambirds_alliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Dungeons
Dungeons can drop from various enemies in the world. They appear as Avian aircraft carriers which take a few seconds to appear. Once they have stopped moving, you may enter the dungeon at any time within a 30-second interval by flying into the carrier's tower --- once this time has elapsed, the carrier warps away, presumably to the appropriate dungeon. Like world bosses and quest enemies, dungeon entrances modify the "Rally to me!" emote while the player is nearby, causing the message "At !" to display instead of the usual message "Rally to me!" Dungeon drop rates are calculated per player. Therefore, if 8 people hit an enemy, the chance for a dungeon drop is 8 times as great. Tutorial Dungeons Forward Base * Difficulty Tier: 2 Catipede Nest * Difficulty Tier: 3 * Source: Catipede (only during tutorial quest chain) Leveling Dungeons Leveling dungeons, dropped from low-level squad leaders and world bosses, offer superior equipment compared to the zones in which their entrances appear. Though equipment items obtained enemies and Treasures tend to drop at the dungeon's tier, those obtained from bosses and Big Treasures (when the damage threshold is met) tend to drop at 2 tiers above the dungeon tier. Bomb Factory * Difficulty Tier: 2 * Sources: Fire Hunter, Catipede * Miniboss: Overseer Charles * Boss: The Bomb Maker * Boss/Big Treasure Rewards: Tier 4 equipment Laser Playground * Difficulty Tier: 3 * Sources: Time Ghost, Whale Shark, Fuel Station Command, Big Dog * Miniboss: The Grinder * Boss: Lazer, the Victorious * Boss/Big Treasure Rewards: Tier 5 equipment The Arena * Difficulty Tier: 5 * Sources: Berserker, Temple of Ra, Pharaoh * Boss: Commodus * Boss Rewards: Tier 6 equipment * Big Treasure Rewards: Tier 7 equipment Home for Special Children * Alternate Name: Mutant Citizens Club * Difficulty Tier: 6 * Sources: Chariot Judge, Doctor Octo, Jester * Miniboss: N.A.N.A. * Boss: Dr. Geckelston * Boss Rewards: Tier 7 equipment Elder Game Dungeons Elder game dungeons are meant to challenge players who have attained level 20 and have a full set of Tier 8 equipment. In addition to housing Upgrades, these dungeons hold Elemental (ELEM) and Ultra Rare (UR) equipment which cannot be found elsewhere. Reeducation Camp * Difficulty Tier: 10 * Source: Jinn * Miniboss: Converted Prisoner * Possible Miniboss/Treasure Rewards: Heat Stiffeners * Boss: Traitor Phoenix * Guaranteed Boss Rewards: 2x Research Dept Formula Venom Compound * Alternate Names: Corrupted Temple of Egg, Corrupted Egg Temple * Difficulty Tier: 10 * Source: White Spider * Miniboss: Poison Convoy * Possible Miniboss/Treasure Rewards: Diatomaceous Solution * Boss: Poison God (starts as Giant Egg) * Guaranteed Boss Rewards: 2x Diatomaceous Solution * Possible Boss Rewards: Poison-type ELEM Weapons Super Secret Base * Difficulty Tier: 10 * Source: Ambassador * Miniboss: Mammoth-1 * Possible Miniboss/Treasure Rewards: Nucleation-Active Protein * Boss: Doomsday Mechanism * Guaranteed Boss Rewards: 2x Rubber Sealant Iron Lair * Difficulty Tier: 10 * Source: Mysterious Black Box * Boss: SN-Z * Guaranteed Boss Rewards: Nucleation-Active Protein Frozen Owl Monastery * Difficulty Tier: 10 * Source: SN-Z, Blizzard setpiece * Miniboss: Husky Gang Leader * Boss: The Frozen Horror * Guaranteed Boss Rewards: 2x Nucleation-Active Protein Crypt of Cathulhu * Difficulty Tier: 9 * Source: Noble Politician * Minibosses: 2x Psychopus * Possible Miniboss/Treasure Reward: Heavy Caulk * Boss: Cyclopus * Guaranteed Boss Rewards: 2x Heat Stiffeners * Possible Boss Rewards: Fire Cladding I Temple of Bast * Difficulty Tier: 10 * Source: Kai * Boss: High Priestess Tiffany * Guaranteed Boss Rewards: 2x Wetting Agent The Elder Arena * Difficulty Tier: 10 * Source: Rei (?) The Vaults * Difficulty Tier: 10 * Source: Doctor Notra * Dungeon Mission: Become Worthy of Treasure! * Minibosses: Security Chief 001, Security Chief 002, Security Chief 003 The Dig * Difficulty Tier: 10 * Source: Ra Generator * Full Completion Rewards: Heat Stiffeners, Antidote Powder The Great Leader's Command Center * Difficulty Tier: 10 * Source: Destroy all world bosses (reinforcement bosses not included) * Boss: Throne of Meowza * Guaranteed Boss Rewards: Scrap (from mission completion) * Possible Boss Rewards: Tier 9-10 equipment; Barrel Dopant, Armor Stiffener, Self-Repair Juice, Fusion Capacitor